


Drunk

by Triarrhena



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triarrhena/pseuds/Triarrhena
Summary: 格朗泰尔醒来了，又或许他仍在梦中。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 1





	Drunk

“你们不会成功。”

“我们。”

“好，那就我们，我们不会成功。所有的未来都是一个样子，议会不会比国王更英明，民主不会比独裁更惬意。你，你就算为你的理想死在巴黎街头，这里的人们也没一个会觉察出不同，世界是无法被改变的，它只会自己一日一日腐朽下去，直到坍塌在尘埃里。我绝不信这能成功。”

“既然如此，”格朗泰尔听到安灼拉平静地反问，“那你又为什么选择和我站在一起呢？”

站在格朗泰尔面前的安灼拉突然像水中的倒影一样破碎散落，由此格朗泰尔意识到自己刚刚是在梦中——格朗泰尔经常会梦到自己被厚重粘稠的水流压入水底，几乎窒息，酒精带来的晕眩感在梦中也同样搅成了漩涡拉扯着他。

格朗泰尔对这一天发生的事情还留着点印象，他确信自己一天以来喝的酒已经远远超过了平时的分量——以两瓶葡萄酒为始，以烧酒和苦艾酒添砖加瓦，痛饮到昏醉——也就是说，他并不该这么早醒来。

或许我仍在梦中，格朗泰尔把面前喝空的瓶子划拉到桌子边缘，漫不经心地想着。他经常做梦，白天醉醺醺，夜晚昏沉沉，以至于梦和现实几乎不分界限。偶尔在晕眩中窥探到现实，就像是在水平面上覆盖了一块结实玻璃，从水中能看到外面的世界，却无论如何也不能浮出水面，呼吸一口新鲜的氧气。

他从墙上的挂钟判断出现在正是午夜时分，街垒上已经没有了战斗的声音，只有远处偶尔零星传来几声枪响。格朗泰尔隔着酒馆的墙，在二楼听到街垒角落里古费拉克在高声和博须埃交谈，打赌说准是哪个打瞌睡的倒霉蛋握着枪走了火。博须埃却兴致缺缺，并不和他赌。

“据说谈论别人的倒霉事，会把那个人的不幸吸引过来，我可不缺坏运气了。”博须埃叹息着说。

他们趁着休战加固了街垒，而后罔顾安灼拉让他们休息的命令，走到一边去喝酒聊天。安灼拉向来对这种闲聊不感兴趣，格朗泰尔在窗后看着他检视了一圈街垒周围的环境，而后径直回到科林斯里面。

醒来这么一会儿了，格朗泰尔仍有些头晕，他站上通往一楼的楼梯，勉强往下挪动了几阶，正立在能看到安灼拉的位置。屋外火把透进几丝微弱的光，在安灼拉的头发上映出暗淡的颜色，如同夜色中特摩罗斯山的郁金花。

安灼拉在摆满武器的桌前停留了一会儿，清点好了自己的那份子弹，又开始检视枪支，从头到尾没有看格朗泰尔一眼。

“你应该趁着停火离开这里。”

格朗泰尔没有出声。

安灼拉似乎也并不指望他的回答，站起身朝二楼走去。格朗泰尔呆望着安灼拉，看着他绕过自己，脚步轻捷地走向窗边，谨慎地观察街口的情况。

“他们同样在休整。”安灼拉低声说道，不知是在对格朗泰尔解释，还是在自言自语。

格朗泰尔紧紧捏着扶手，摇摇晃晃走回二楼，把自己摔在角落里的老位置上，轻声咕哝：

“他们人多，我们人少；他们有大炮，我们只有几支枪；他们有军队……”

“——而我们有人民。”

“到现在你还相信会有人放弃平稳的生活，离开安全的家，来街垒里支援你吗？”

“为什么不能相信呢？”安灼拉以从未有过的温和语气回答着格朗泰尔的质疑，他仍然凝望着街口国民自卫军驻扎处燃起的火光。

“我相信进步是有利的，我相信革命能带来光明，我在完成作为公民应尽的职责——维护公民的自由权利。所以我也相信，在这个国家中，有一群公民，和我秉持着同样的契约，看到了同样的未来。他们是会履行自己的天职，站起来帮助同胞的。只要有第一个敢于站出来，那么大家都会陆陆续续站起来。”

“假使有这么一批人，他们或者死在七月革命，或者出现在这里陷落十几年之后。此时此地是没有什么希望的，这里只有你们，一群孤独的幻想家。”

“作为革命者，孤独并不可耻。”

“孤独是可悲的。你们自以为为人民的权利而战斗，可人民要的是生活。他们知道活着只能得到一点少得可怜的权利，但死了就什么都没了。人就是这样一种生物，连巴黎街头的野伢子都知道这个道理，只有攥在手里的硬币才是值得珍惜的，贪图更多的东西，只会把晚饭也丢掉。上帝在这里偷懒，在阿努比斯那里学了个巧，把革命设置成一架劣质的天平，非得在一边放上足够多的生命作为祭品，才能让同等分量的变化升起来。你们的牺牲在天平一端高悬着，只是这座城市献给革命的祭品。”

格朗泰尔猜想自己的表情应该是嘲弄的，因为安灼拉向他的方向大步走了过来，他知道自己什么时候最招人厌——直到他与安灼拉之间的距离超出他想象地拉近，近到他能在安灼拉瞳孔的倒影里看到自己，头发乱糟糟的，酡红色脸颊上留着泪痕。

“我愿意成为祭品。”

安灼拉俯下身体，用专注的眼神注视着格朗泰尔。

“我愿意用生命换取我相信的未来。”

“那美好的仗我已经打过了，当行的路我已经行尽了，所信的道我已经守住了。从此以后，有公义的冠冕为我存留。”格朗泰尔回望着安灼拉湛蓝的眼睛，用只有两人能听见的声音自语。

安灼拉轻轻颔首，向后退了一些，坐在他对面的位置上。

“但你不应该在这里，你从没相信过我说的哪怕一个字，你不信进步。你不应该在这里死去。”

“你知道我信仰你。”格朗泰尔哑着嗓子说。

“我不懂。”安灼拉皱起眉头，“我并不是神，也没有什么特别的力量。”

格朗泰尔又一次感受到了梦境中一般的凝滞，四面八方涌来的无形无质的黏稠空气把他压得几乎窒息。

老实说，在第一次见到安灼拉之前，他并不能算是真正的活着。在那勉强还算是鲜活的肉体里，包裹的是一个濒死的灵魂。格朗泰尔怀疑一切，但这怀疑却不像自傲的人蔑视周围，他的怀疑全是从自身出发的，因为笃定自己一无是处，配不上任何好东西，所以疑心出现在他周围的好事也仅仅是自己的妄想——现在他已经开始怀疑自己仍在梦中。

但安灼拉绝不可能是他妄想出来的，格朗泰尔有点自知之明，知道自己可怜的脑袋想象不出这足以用“光辉灿烂”来形容的青年。安灼拉因此成了格朗泰尔的世界里第二件确定的东西——第一件是他的酒杯满了——一束光，一个太阳，一块路标。仿佛只要还能看到安灼拉，他的心脏就还能勉力支撑着跳动几下，不至醉死在酒精中。

“你是。”格朗泰尔用祈求的眼神看他，“你懂那是什么。”

安灼拉沉思了几秒。

“我从未想过有什么关系比人民之间的联合更紧密无间，也没有体会过超越追求公平正义的热情。但如果有一种感情能使一个凡人把另一个凡人奉若神明……那也许就是爱了。”

“我一定是在做梦。”格朗泰尔不自觉地伸手握住了桌面上一只半空的瓶子，白天喝下去的酒开始发挥残余的力量，使他觉得头昏脑涨，“能坐在这里和你谈论我对你的爱。”

“我不轻视崇高的感情，只是抱歉无法对此做出回应。”

“你没有必要回应，我从你这里得到的已经足够多了。”格朗泰尔把目光从他的脸上移到墙上的挂钟，安灼拉顺着他的目光，看到时针已经走过了一个相当大的角度。

“天快亮了，他们随时可能发起进攻。我们得再清点一下人数，重新安排。”安灼拉站起身走向一楼，在楼梯口犹豫了两秒，重又转向已经趴伏在桌上的格朗泰尔。

“我想你应该知道，我曾经很希望……”

格朗泰尔发觉自己仍沉在水中，水面之外有朦胧的阳光映射进来，幻影一样的安灼拉站在他面前，审视着他。

“我曾经很希望你能和我站在一起。”

“这句话是我的臆想吗？”他问面前的幻影。

“也许是，也许不是，由你来选择。”梦中的安灼拉如此回答。

格朗泰尔叹了口气：“相信与否，对结局并没有什么差别。”

横亘头顶的玻璃在寂静中破碎，格朗泰尔浮上了水面。

他分开人群，走向自己的光。


End file.
